1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic induction device for turning pages, and more especially to an improved structure of an induction switch for electronic audio books, photo albums, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional books only allow users to read. That is, the contents of books can only be read by the users and cannot be converted into audio signals to be played. With the digitization and rapid development of electronic industries, electronic products have become small in size, but have increasingly powerful functions. In recent years, electronic technology has become widely used in education, and electronic audio books are one of the most major forms of such applications. Through audio ICs and speakers disposed in electronic audio books, users can listen to the contents of books.
For example, Taiwan Patent No. 369194, published on Sep. 1, 1999, discloses an induction device for sensing page numbers of an electronic book. The induction device includes a plurality of marks and a detection device. Each mark is disposed on an edge of each page of the electronic audio book and has a different shape corresponding to a different page number for each page. The detection device is placed on the edge of the electronic audio book depending on the positions of the marks. The detection device is turned on by a user's touch so as to detect a page number, represented by a mark. Then a start signal is sent to start an audio player to play audio files corresponding to the page. The plurality of marks is a plurality of inverted U-shaped conductive pieces with different spans corresponding to the different page numbers of the pages.
The above conductive pieces are metallic elastic pieces. Because the conductive pieces need to frequently contact and press the reading device of the detection device, the conductive pieces easily fatigue, deform or displace the elastic, which results in the conductive pieces being unable to trigger or being triggered by mistake. Consequently, the electronic audio book cannot output the correct audio. Furthermore, an electronic audio book uses the plurality of marks (conductive pieces) and the detection device to form induction switches. Because the detection device further includes a reading device, a compression spring and so on, this makes the structure more complicated and increases costs.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.